


Hit Over the Head

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-07-18
Updated: 2002-07-18
Packaged: 2019-05-15 12:38:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14790663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: A song fic usingDoes He Love Youby Reba McEntire





	Hit Over the Head

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Hit Over the Head**

**by:**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters or the West Wing. They belong to Aaron Sorkin  & NBC. If I owned them, I would have taken Susan's suggestion & had Amy meet a bus.

**Category:** Post-Episode, J/D  & J/A

**Spoilers:** All of Season 3

**Rating:** TEEN

**Summary:** Problems for Josh & Amy 

**2 Weeks After Simon Donovan's Death**

Donna's POV: 

"JOSH!!!" I holler hoping that he's ready. He needs to be in the ballroom in five minutes. 

"I thought you didn't yell Donna!" Josh screams back. 

"I'm not yelling, I'm just raising my voice loud enough so that your old ears can hear me," I say as I enter his office. 

"Very funny. Help me with this," he says as he stands before me in his tux and hands me his tie. 

"Come here," I say as I hop up on his desk. He steps between my legs and allows me to begin fixing his bow tie. 

"Why aren't you dressed yet?" he asks when he notices that I'm still in my work clothes. 

"I was apologizing to several Congressmen whom you offended and haven't had the time to change yet," I explain. 

"Is everyone else ready?" Josh asks. 

"Everyone but CJ, and she should be ready soon," I say. I saw her in the bathroom trying to make herself presentable and practicing a believable happy expression. 

"How's she holding up?" he asks in a serious voice. 

"She's managing. Carol was sick today, so CJ sent the temp to fetch a dress from her apartment for her to wear tonight since she forgot to bring one in this morning. The girl showed up with the black Vera Wang and CJ immediately sent her back for something else," I tell him. 

"I wish there was something I could do," Josh says. 

"You're doing everything you can. She's just trying to make it from day to day the same way I would have been if things had turned out differently 2 years ago. If you want the truth, she's doing better than I would have done," I say as I lay my hand over his chest. "She's the strongest woman I know, and she'll make it through this." Josh and I look silently in each others eyes for a moment. We've been having these awkward moments where it feels like we both want to say something, but we end up holding back for the past two weeks. 

`J, are you ready yet?" Amy says as she sticks her head into the office. She freezes for a moment when she sees Josh standing between my legs with my hand on his chest. Josh quickly backs away from me and goes to greet her with a big smile on his face, while I get that gut wrenching feeling that comes every time I see him with her. 

> _I've known about you for a while now  
>  When he leaves me, he wears a smile now  
> _

"Weren't invited to the party Donna?" Amy asks, looking at my outfit after greeting Josh with a lingering kiss that makes me nauseous. 

"Of course she was invited," Josh says quickly. 

"I guess I didn't realizes that assistants ranked high enough to be invited to a party in honor of the President's birthday," Amy comments lightly but with a pointed look at me. Do you see why I think she's a bitch? See I could say that I didn't think out of work lobbyists ranked high enough for an invitation either, but of course I don't. 

"You don't plan on wearing that do you?" Amy says. 

"Amy, Donna has worked at the White House for almost 4 years. She knows how to dress at these things. I'm sure she has something stunning picked out," Josh says, causing Amy to frown at him. I think that's because he didn't say anything about how she looks tonight. 

"You'll just have to wait and see," I tell Josh with a smile designed to make Amy cringe. I admit it is mean, but I really can't help it. "I'm just going to check on CJ, then I'll change and meet you in there." 

"You look great," I tell CJ when I step out of the stall in the bathroom in my new dress. 

"Good enough to fool people, make them think I'm having a good time?" CJ asks. 

"You'll fool everyone who doesn't know you as well as I do," I assure her. "Come on, let's go." 

"You look amazing, by the way. You'll knock him out of his socks," CJ says. This is something new. In the past few weeks, CJ has been commenting about my feelings for Josh, something I'm sure she knew about before, but just never spoke of. 

"No, he's got eyes for only her," I say as we enter the ball room and see Josh on the floor dancing with Amy. 

> _As soon as he's away from me  
>  In your arms is where he wants to be_

**Amy's POV:**

"J, you could at least pretend that you are listening to me," I say. He hasn't listened to a word I said since we started dancing, and I don't think its my smooth, silky skin that is distracting him. 

"Amy, I dancing with you like you asked. What more do you want from me?" Josh asks with a sigh. 

"I want you to listen when I talk. That's what good boyfriends do," I say. 

"I'm tired of hearing about your search for a new job and how I am to blame for it. When you talk about something interesting, I'll listen. Now if you'll excuse me," Josh says as he releases me from his arms and heads toward CJ who has just entered the room. I take a few steps to follow him since I really should offer my condolences to CJ, but that's when I see HER. She's standing beside CJ talking to Sam, but her whole face lights up when she sees Josh. She's changed into a clingy gown which she smoothes with her hands as Josh approaches. I clench my fists and follow Josh to claim what is mine. 

"Josh, your phone's ringing," I her Donna tell him. 

"Yeah, but its your job to answer it," Josh tells her. 

"Joshua, you really should learn to do somethings for yourself," Donna chides. 

"Yeah, but this is a new phone, and I still haven't figured out how to use it yet," Josh says. 

"Ah yes, I forgot about the soup nazi," Donna says with a grin. I'm pretty sure she doesn't see me because I don't think she'd have the guts to say that to my face. Donna reaches into Josh's pocket and pulls out the phone. "Josh Lyman," she says as she answers it. 

> _But you're the one he rushes home to  
>  You're the one he gave his name to_

I let Josh finish his phone call before walking up and sliding my arms around him. "Who was on the phone sweetie?" I ask. 

"I can't tell you that," Josh replies shortly. He really has been a jerk lately. 

"Sure you can," I say as I run my hands down his neck. 

"No, I really can't. I can't trust you anymore," he informs me. 

"Relationships should have trust," I tell him. 

"Yeah they should, our's doesn't though," he says flatly. 

"We need to talk about this," I say just as the Mrs. Bartlet walk up. 

"Good evening ma'am," we all say. 

"Where is the President?" Josh asks. 

"Since its his birthday, I'm allowing him to have a cigar outside with Toby," she explains. 

"Are you having a good time tonight ma'am?" I ask. 

"I will be soon. Come on Claudia Jean, let's get you drunk," she says as she puts her arm around CJ's shoulders. "I'm not taking no for an answer. Let's go. You girls are welcome too," Abby says as she leads the way. I turn to follow her, but Josh grabs my arm. 

"I thought we needed to talk?" Josh says in an accusatory voice that I don't deserve. He's the one who's ruining this relationship. 

"Not when the First Lady has asked me to join her. You know how these things work," I say as I shrug off his arm and head after the First Lady. 

"Yeah, I know how these thing work with you," I hear him mutter as I'm walking away. I freeze and consider heading back to tell him off. Who is he to judge me? 

"Are you going to be okay? Do you want me to stay with you?" I hear Donna ask Josh. What the hell does she think she's doing moving in on my territory? 

"Donna, I'm fine," Josh says. See, he doesn't want you, at least not during the daylight and in front of other people. 

"I'm just saying, May isn't a very good month for you, and I totally understand if you need some company," Donna says. Why does she baby him? He's a grown man who can take care of himself for God's sake! 

"Donna, I'll be fine. I promise. Go with CJ, she needs you more than I do," Josh says as he gives Donna a quick kiss on the forehead. "But thanks for the offer," he says as he gives her a smile that he rarely gives me. 

"Okay, but send someone for me if you need me. And don't abuse your sensitive system while I'm gone," Donna says before turning around and heading after CJ. God, she's just like the annoying puppy dog that you want to kick! I really don't see why he puts up with her, although lately I've had my suspicions that it has more to do with her bedroom skills than her office skills. I grimace as I watch him stare after her as she leaves the room. I've often noticed that his eyes follow her as they never seem to follow me which is absolutely unfair. She must know it too and put an extra swing in her hips to entice him. Frowning, I wait for Josh to turn his attention to Sam and then head out to meet the other 3 women for drinks. 

**One Hour Later**

Still Amy's POV: 

I seriously don't get it. The First Lady seems to accord Donna as much respect as she does me. Me, an important political player and known feminist, while Donna is a mere secretary with a crush on her boss. I down another drink as she praises something Donna did again. 

This is almost as infuriating as Josh has been lately. I've hardly seen him in the past two weeks, and we've only slept together once. He showed up at my place drunk the night after we found out about Simon. He roughly pushed me against the wall and kissed me hard. Then he pulled me to the bedroom with no preamble where it was very quick and without tenderness. I'm pretty sure he was just having issues again, mental issues that I don't even try to understand (not that he tries to help me understand or anything), and that he was just trying to prove to himself that he was alive. Mine was just the most convenient body for him. He was gone before I woke up, and I haven't seen him alone since. He hasn't been answering his phone at home, and I just have this feeling he's been with her. 

> _I never see his face in the early morning light_  
>  You have his mornings, his daytimes,  
> but sometimes I have his nights

> _But does he love you, does he love you like he loves me like he loves me?_  
>  Does he think of you, does he think of you, when he's holding me?  
> Does he whisper of his fantasies?  
> Does he love you like he's been loving me?

**Donna's POV:**

CJ is already fairly drunk and the First Lady is well on her way there. Amy has also been drinking and by the looks I've been getting from her, I think she must be a mean drunk. 

"You and Josh looked cute on the dance floor tonight," CJ comments as she take a long sip of her wine. Amy flashes me another evil look and I'm thinking that this isn't the best subject to talk about right now. CJ picks up on Amy's displeasure and quickly says "Of course you and Josh looked good together too, there is just something about the way Josh and Donna dance. It goes all the way back to the campaign. Maybe it just takes time." The funny thing is that with Josh and I, it didn't take any time at all. We just come together naturally on the floor. I think it might have something to do with the fact that the dance floor is the only place where we can get that close without raising eyebrows. 

There is something more than the boss/assistant relationship between Josh and I, but we never seem to be able to acknowledge it to each other. I know I hurt him with Cliff, but no where near how much he hurt me with Amy. The wheels came off with the whole Cliff thing very soon, but somehow, Josh is has been making things work with her. Although, lately, I've been thinking that Amy's reign might be coming to an end. He's slept at my apartment ever night for nearly two weeks. He falls sleeps on the couch of course, but he tries to keep me up with him as long as possible. May is always hard for him and I know that the nightmares often come. Somehow, I just know when he's having one and I wake up and go to him. I talk in a soft voice and stroke his forehead until he wakes up. He doesn't like to be left alone after one of those episodes so I silently lead him to my bed where we go to sleep together. We never talk about it afterward, but he always brings me coffee the next morning. I don't understand why he's with Amy when its me he comes to. 

But when he's with me, He says he needs me & that he wants me that he believes in me 

**Amy's POV:**

"Donna, can I ask you something?" CJ says. Usually when CJ is drunk, she's happy and loud. Tonight she is strangely serious though. 

"Of course," Donna replies sweetly. 

"I know you don't like talking about it…" CJ begins. 

"It's okay CJ. I can talk about the shooting now," Donna says. Why couldn't she before? It's not like she got shot or anything. 

"What would you have done if Josh had died that night?" CJ asks, looking directly into Donna's eyes. Donna gives CJ a sympathetic look and slide over next to her on the couch. Oh please, Josh can't mean that much to her. She'd just find someone else. 

"She's just find another boss who might let her work normal hours," I say lightly. This emotional stuff really isn't my thing. Donna shoots me a look that could melt ice, and I don't think I've ever seen her look that pissed. 

"Amy, we don't joke about the shooting here," the First Lady says in a harsh voice. 

**Donna's POV:**

"I'm sorry. I just mean that Donna would only be loosing a boss, not a lover or anything," Amy says defensively. What a complete bitch! I can't believe she can be this insensitive. I clench my fists and try to bring my anger under control. 

"Josh might not be my lover, but he's more than just my boss. I would have been crushed if things had turned out differently that night," I say coldly. 

**Amy's POV:**

She's lying, I can see it in her face. What she's got is more than a little crush! She's in love with him and he at some point must have been her lover. Josh is stupid and easily tempted so he could have easily fallen for her act early on in their relationship. It probably happened when he was drunk since God knows it doesn't take much to get him that way. I just wonder if he's had a relapse recently. He slept with me drunk one night. I wonder if he slept with her drunk the next. Damn him! I've asked him several time if he was sleeping with her, and he's always denied it. 

> _and when I'm in his arms_  
>  he swears there's no one else  
> Is he deceiving me, or am I deceiving myself

> _But does he love you, does he love you like he loves me like he_  
>  loves me?  
> Does he think of you, does he think of you, when he's holding me?  
> Does he whisper of his fantasies?  
> Does he love you like he's been loving me?  
> 

I know its stupid, but I have to ask. I need to hear the answer from her lips. "You've had sex with him, haven't you?" 

**Donna's POV:**

I can feel my anger reach a boiling point, but I can't explode with the First Lady in the room. 

I should not lose my temper 

"I have never had sex with Josh," I say, looking Amy directly in the eye. Somehow I don't think she believes me. 

**Amy's POV:**

Lying bitch! She's sleeping with my boyfriend and doesn't even have the guts to admit it. 

Oh shouldn't I be ashamed? 

"You're lying," I accuse. 

"I don't lie," Donna says flatly. You're doing it right now! 

"You're lying to protect him," I accuse. She's doing it because she knows if it gets out that Josh Lyman is screwing his secretary, it will ruin her career as well as his. 

**Donna's POV:**

I am trying desperately to keep myself under control. No matter how much I want to, I can't reach out and slap her. 

Cause I have everything to lose 

"I don't lie, not even to protect him," I say. 

"That's not what I've heard," Amy says with a challenging look. She knows about the diary, or at least she's heard rumors. Yeah, in that case I did lie to protect him, but only because I didn't want his PTSD to be on the cover of Time Magazine. 

**Amy's POV:**

"That's enough Amy!" the First Lady says. 

I know I should stop now, but my honor is at stake here. This woman is sleeping with my boyfriend and I need to hear her admit it. 

And I, I have nothing to gain 

"You slept with him, didn't you" I say as I stand up and look down at her. 

**Donna's POV:**

I take a deep breath and then stand up just inches from Amy so that I am now the one looking down at her. "Many, many times," I say calmly. 

"You slut," Amy says with disgust before hurrying out of the room. I turn around to find CJ and Dr. Bartlet staring at me. 

"Thank God you two aren't as stupid as I thought," CJ says. I blush a little but before I can explain that I meant sleep very literally, the First Lady speaks up. 

"I think they still might be. Donna, when you say `slept with' you meant just sleeping right?" Dr. Bartlet asks. 

"Yeah," I admit. I just wanted to make Amy as mad as she made me, and since it wasn't a lie (she just jumped to her own conclusions), I decided to go for it. 

"Stop being stupid and mean it the other way," CJ says. My jaw drops, but before I can speak, CJ continues. "Don't over think this. The Press Secretary in me can't believe I'm saying this, but as a woman, I have to. If you love him which I'm positive you do, just go for it. Break the rules and go after what you want. I waited too long, and you can't make the say mistake." 

"But…" I begin. 

"No buts, go for it. CJ, Toby, and Sam can take care of the press. That's what they get paid for," Abby says. 

I take a deep breath and then CJ says "Donna, don't think, just go." I nod and then head out to find Josh. 

**Josh's POV:**

"With all due respect Senator, that just isn't enough. We are going to need at least 50 million dollars more if this program has any chance," I say. 

"You're office. Now!" Amy says as she grabs me by the tie and pulls me away before the Senator can answer. 

"Amy, do you realize who I was talking to?" I ask. 

"Yeah, the Chairman of the Senate Appropriations Committee, and he'll just have to wait," she says as she tugs on my tie harder. 

She finally releases it once we get inside my office, and my tie is completely undone. "Damn it Amy, Donna just did that," I complain as I try unsuccessfully to fix the tie. 

"Oh, was that before or after she did you?" Amy demands. Where the hell did that come from. 

"What the hell are you talking about?" I ask. 

"I'm not an idiot Josh. I know what guys like you do with their young, leggy blond secretaries!" Amy says coldly. 

"She's my assistant...." I begin, but Amy cuts me off. 

"Yeah, I'll bet. she assists you into & out of your clothes," Amy says. This is about as pissed as I've ever seen Amy, and I still don't know what set her off. 

"Look, Amy, I don't know what gave you that idea, but I can assure you…" I say. I might have been tempted with Donna several times, but I would never do anything unless it was to start a relationship because she means too much to be to just be a night of fun to be hidden in the morning. 

"Shut up Josh! I figured it out myself and your precious little Donna confirmed the fact that you've slept together many times. Can you deny it?" 

"I can't deny that we've slept together, but it's not what you think…" 

"I can't believe I broke up with a Congressman for you. You can't even resist trailer trash in a skirt. Some politician you are! We could have been the DC power couple if you could control you animal urges!" Amy yells. "Well, I hope she's worth it. She better be great it bed because I will make sure this little affair ruins your careers!" Amy threatens. 

It's a good thing I don't hit women, or she would have a black eye right now. What a totally, delusional bitch. "Amy, seeing as how you don't even have a job right now, you are in no position to threaten me." 

"I'm a known and powerful lobbyist for women," Amy reminds me. 

"Who will have no credibility when I'm done with you!" I say. Amy opens her mouth to say something but this time, I stop her. "Shut up and get off your little power trip. If you try anything, the senior staff will bury you. You're career will be over by the time the evening news finishes. And by the way, yes Donna was worth it. I'd rather be in her bed then yours any night." 

"Have you ever slept with her when you were sober or is she just your little amusement when you've gotten wasted off of 3 little drinks?" 

"I was perfectly sober when I slept with her last night. Did you catch that? I chose her bed over yours. Didn't you wonder where I was these past few nights? Or were you to busy with someone else, seeing as how fidelity isn't one of your strong suits?" 

Shock and anger cover Amy's face. She reaches her hand back to slap me, but I take a big step backwards so she misses. Just as I step backwards though, the door flies open, hitting me in the head as Donna steps in calling my name. 

"Josh, are you okay?" Donna asks as she reaches her hand out to touch my head. 

"I'm fine Donna," I assure her. It is then that she looks up and notices Amy's unwanted presence. 

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know she was in here," Donna says as she begins to back out of the office. 

I catch her hand before she can get more than a step away and say "SHE is leaving. You should stay." 

"I'm going to make your life hell," Amy hisses. 

"You already did that," I throw back. 

"When your dirty little affair gets out, your career is going to be over," Amy says. 

"Somehow, I don't think that's going to happen," I say calmly. 

"And I feel sorry for you. You're about to be a national embarrassment and for what? For Josh Lyman? Give me a break! He's not even good in bed," Amy says as she looks at Donna. 

"I guess he just wasn't worried about pleasing you. I've never had any complaints," Donna says as she looks directly into Amy face momentarily before smiling up at me, which pisses Amy off even more. 

"Get out before I call security & see to it that the picture of you being forcibly removed from the White House is on the front page of tomorrow's post" I tell her. Amy starts to leave, but I stop her. "Oh Amy, just one more thing. In all those wasted months, you were right about one thing. I did need to get hit over the head, just not by you." 

Amy gives me one last evil look before slamming the door hard behind her. Donna and I are left alone in silence just staring at each other, not sure what to say. I'm thinking that I should perhaps start with an apology or an explanation about why I stayed with Amy this long. 

"You really pick bitches Josh," Donna says, breaking the silence. 

"Yeah, I'm sorry you had to put up with that," I say. 

"You had to put up with her more than I did, although I honestly have no idea why you'd put yourself through that," Donna comments. 

"I'm not making that mistake again," I assure her. 

"Oh yeah?" Donna asks with a smile. 

"Yeah, in fact, I even have someone in mind," I say. This is something I've been thinking about these past two weeks. Well longer actually, but it's become more clear lately. It's Donna that I've been seeking out and Donna who makes me feel better. I've already decided that she's the one I want, but I saw stupid and waiting for Amy to break up with me. I took her job away from her, and didn't have the heart to break up with her the next day. I figured if I ignored her enough, she'd break up with me which would make her feel better than being dumped. After tonight though, I don't feel bad about causing her to lose her job or dumping her. 

"And what would this non-bitchy woman be like?" Donna asks. 

"Well, she's sweet, smart," I say as I take her hand. "A little too talkative sometimes and is unable to understand how getting a cup of coffee works," I tease which earns me a playful smack. "And drop dead gorgeous." 

"Sounds like quite a catch," Donna says. 

"She is," I say as I lean in to kiss her. 

"Why would she want to settle for you?" Donna asks as she pulls back before I can kiss her. 

"Because I'll love her as much as she loves me," I say causing a smile to light up her face. This time she leans in to meet me half way as we kiss in the middle of my office. 

"Josh, I don't think…" Donna begins when she ends the kiss. 

"Don't say you don't think this is a good idea. Trust me, this is the best idea. Donna, I know I make mistakes and do stupid things, but your happiness means more to me than my own. Forget the rules Donna, this is right regardless of what they all say." 

Donna smiles wide at me before answering. "I was just going to say I don't think this is the best place do be doing this. I was thinking that your place or mine would be much better for the activities I had in mind." 

"Now, that's an idea I can get behind," I say as I grab my keys. 

"Good, because after that little speech, I really want jump you," Donna says with a grin. 

"Okay, Donna, just for future reference, you can't say something like that to a guy and then expect him to be able to drive home without getting several speeding tickets," I tell her causing her to giggle. 

**The Next Morning**

Donna's POV: 

God I hate the phone in the morning! Seriously, I think I fell asleep about 2 hours ago and the phone is already ringing. My mood improves greatly as I remember why I just got to sleep two hours ago. I smile as I feel Josh's arms wrapped tightly around me. 

"Good morning," I say as I reach for the phone. 

"And just how good of a morning is it?" CJ asks through the phone. 

"What ever gives you that idea?" I ask with a smile. 

"Well, Josh isn't at home and you sound very chipper," CJ replies. I think she has a pretty good idea about why this morning is so good. 

"Well….." I begin. 

"Did you sleep with him? CJ asks. 

"Yeah," I say. 

"In the innocent way or in the other way?" CJ asks. 

"In the he's sleeping naked and exhausted next to me kind of way," I reply as I let my hand wander along Josh's chest. 

"Well, it's about damn time," CJ says. 

"You can say that again," I say as Josh opens his eyes. He smiles at me and glances at my hands running along his chest. Josh gives me an evil grin and then I feel his hands beginning to move on my body even though he knows full well that I am on the phone. 

"After the long wait you two had, it better have been damn good," CJ comments. 

"I actually think damn good would be an understatement," I say as I try to not make any other noises which is very difficult considering how Josh is trying to make me squirm and moan. He gives me a smug smile when he hears my words and begins kissing my body. All the sudden he hits the spot on my neck where I am extremely sensitive and succeeds in making me moan out loud. 

"DONNA MOSS! You better not be messing around with him while you're on the phone with me," CJ warns. 

"I wasn't trying to, but he's too persistent," I tell her. 

"Hit him over the head," CJ suggests. 

"I think that's what got us here," I say with a laugh. 

"Get off the phone," Josh whispers in my ear before pulling my ear lobe into his mouth. 

"CJ, I've got to go," I say quickly. 

"Tell idiot boy to hold his horses," CJ comments loudly enough that Josh can hear. 

"CJ, unless you want to listen, I suggest you let us hang up now," Josh says when he grabs the phone away. 

"Joshua Lyman! You're going get it later today!" CJ warns him. 

"Actually, I'm going to get it right now. Bye CJ," Josh says, hanging up the phone. As soon as the he hangs up the phone, we start kissing. Unfortunately, we are interrupted only a minute later. 

Josh reaches over and grabs the phone. "Did you change your mind about wanting to listen?" Josh jokes as he answers the phone. 

"What ever it is you're doing at Donna's this morning, I definitely don't want to listen," I hear a familiar voice say through the phone. 

"LEO!" Josh shouts as he jumps out of bed. I can't help it, I have to laugh. Josh is as red as I've ever seen him. He starts to pace and then remembers that he's not wearing anything. He quickly grabs my comforter and wraps it around him toga style. The sight of him in the pink comforter talking to Leo is just too much. I am laughing uncontrolably and Josh frowns at me. Frowning Josh with messy morning hair dressed in pink is just too amusing not to laugh. 

"Donna, Leo's on the phone," Josh hisses like this is some big revelation that should make me stop laughing. 

"Yeah, I realized that when you shouted Leo and leaped out of bed," I say with a laugh. 

**Josh's POV:**

I have an unsympathetic girlfriend. She's laughing at my embarrassment. I don't think she'd think it was so funny if she had mentioned something to Leo about listening to us have sex. 

"Leapt right out of bed when you heard it was me, huh?" Leo asks. I groan realizing that he heard Donna's little comment. 

"Leo, I can explain…" I begin. 

"Did you sleep with your assistant last night?" Leo asks. 

"Yes, but…" I start to say. 

"Is this going to be a problem in the office?" Leo asks. 

"No," I assure him. 

"Then go back to bed and I'll see you both at 10. And try to control your swagger when you get in. Oh and Josh, treat her right. She deserves the best," Leo says before hanging up. 

"Well that was one of the most embarrassing moments I've had," I comment when I hang up the phone. 

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad," Donna says from her spot on the bed. 

"It's just like having your parents catch you," I say. 

"Did that ever happen to you?" Donna asks. 

"No, but I imagine that this is what it would feel like if they had," I say. 

"Oh poor baby," Donna says as she tries to keep a straight face. 

"You need to work on that whole supportive thing," I say. 

"Like this: Oh you poor thing. That must have been just awful. Come here and let me make it better," Donna says before busting up laughing again. I plop down on the floor and give her a look that brings her laughter under control. Donna stands up and walks over to me, sitting down beside me. 

"Josh, I was just having a little fun. You have your fun with me too. Need I remind you how you twirled my underwear in the bullpen?" Donna asks. I grin a little remembering that. "I just didn't know what to think of Leo hearing all that. I mean, I was going to tell him we were together, but I didn't mean for him to hear all that," I say. 

"Josh, I'm sure Leo would have had a pretty good idea what we did even without you confirming it. And you know, if you didn't want him to hear that, you could always learn to control your mouth. God knows that would save me writing about 2 dozen apology notes a week," Donna says with a grin. 

"Somehow I don't see that happening," I say with a smile. 

"Me neither, but I love you anyway," Donna say as she leans in and kisses me. 

"Donna, are you sure you want us to do this?" I ask when we break away. 

"I'm pretty sure we already did this," Donna says with a look of confusion in her eyes. 

"I mean us. Are you sure you want to do it?" I ask her. 

"Josh, why are you asking that?" Donna asks. 

"You deserve better," I tell her in one of my un-Josh like moments, but Leo was right. She deserves the best. 

"Better than what?" Donna asks. 

"Better than a man twelve years older than you with a scar on his chest and more in his mind," I say. 

"Josh, I don't care about any of that. I want you, and I couldn't do any better," Donna says as she places her hand on my face. I think Donna is my first girlfriend who's ever really loved me and its an interesting feeling. I pull her face to mine and kiss her. 

"So, we've already established the fact that Amy had no idea what she was talking about when she said you're bad in bed, but how are you on the floor?" Donna asks with a grin. 

"You're about to find out," I say with a grin as I spread the comforter I had draped around me onto the floor. 

**The White House**

Jed's POV: 

"Where is that deputy of yours?" I ask Leo since Josh is five minutes late for our 10:00 meeting. 

"I'm guessing he had a little trouble getting out of Donna's apartment this morning," Leo says with a small smile. 

"So they finally…" I say. 

"Yes they did," Leo confirms. 

"Well, this will be a fun day," I say as I begin to plan things I can do to make Josh squirm. 

"Sir, are you planning to torture Josh?" CJ asks from the couch. 

"And if I am?" I ask. 

"Can I join in? He really deserves it after a little phone call we had this morning," CJ says. 

"Sure, everyone can get in on the act," I say graciously. 

"I'm so sorry I'm late, but traffic was awful!" Josh says as he rushes into the room. 

"Really? How long did it take?" I ask. 

"Over a half hour," Josh replies. 

"That's interesting because your hair is still wet and I know for a fact that it's not raining. You're hair should only take about 10 minutes to dry in this heat," I say. 

"Well…umm..you see," Josh says, trying desperately to find a reason for that. 

"Charlie, call Donna in here please," I yell. "Josh, have a seat." 

"Josh, do you know what happens to aides who lie to the President?" I ask. 

"They get fired?" Josh gulps. 

"Well that too, but they also go to jail. Its in the criminal code that I'm sure you remember from law school right?" I ask. Josh just stares as me. "No? Wells its usually only 5 to 10 years." I glance at Leo who is trying to keep a straight face as are CJ, Sam, and Toby. 

"Sir…" Josh begins. 

"Oh don't worry Josh, it will be a minimum security prison. Don't you remember reading about this in your mock court class? As a lawyer, you really should know better," I say. 

"Sir, Donna Moss is here," Charlie says as Donna walks into the room. 

"Donna, you're hair is wet. What happened?" I ask. 

"The power was out in my apartment Sir so I couldn't use my hair dryer," Donna says. Josh hangs his head at her answer. 

"Really? Well we can't have the White House staff living in housing that is not kept up properly. I'll call the landlord right now and take care of this," I say as I walk over and pick up the phone. Donna's face shows her panic and she shoots a pleading look at Josh. 

"Uh Sir…" Josh begins. 

"Not now Josh. I'm going to take care of Donna's landlord right now," I say, supressing a grin as I watch the two of them squirm. 

"Actually sir, her power wasn't out and I wasn't stuck in traffic," Josh says quickly. 

"No? Well what made you late then?" I ask. Josh mumbles something I can't make out. "I'm sorry?" I ask. 

"We were in the shower and lost track of time," Josh admits, his face a very bright shade of red. 

"Don't let it happen again, the being late I mean," I say. "Alright, now that we've had out fun, back to the business of running the country." 

"One more thing Mr. President, Amy may try to cause problems for the administration," Josh says. 

"We'll take care of it. It won't be a problem," CJ says. 

"Bring it on," I say, ready for any fight that might come. 

The End The Song Lyrics are from Does He Love You By Reba McEntire 


End file.
